Some invasion
by Torrask the Beast
Summary: A little sequel to the story my friend made. The Legion is on the attack once again. Both the alliance and the horde has their hands full. Especially after the failed counter attack on the broken shore. One-shot. OUTDATED


**Hey guys, this is a sequel to my friends Tainted Love. And yes, he asked to write a sequel.**

 **Anyway hope you enjoy this one-shot**

The sun had been shining brightly. Its golden rays had gently touched the beautiful fall colours of Azshara. The anchient land, once part of the great night elf empire, had become a quiet tranquil place with silent ruins, the last memory of a time long passed. But down, it was being defiled.

The sky, once clear blue, was covered in foul grey green clouds. The air was tainted and full of the disgusting smell of the fel.

"They're too many. Fall back to the gates. NOW!" shouted the commander, blocking the blow of a felguard. His unit quickly rushed to obey the command as they too saw they were getting slaughtered out here. He dodged another swing from the felguards wicked sword, making it go deep into the ground. Taking the oppotunity, the orc swung his axe and freed the demons head from its shoulders.

A hungry felhound sat its nonexistant eyes on the orc. It growled as it ran at him. Furtunetly he saw the incomming demon, raised his axe and brought it down hard. Dark blood found its way onto the orcs face. He spit some of his own out while trying to ignore the smell of the demon's.

Drawing his sight from his defeated foes, he looked towards the advancing tide. Their numbers seemed endless. This was the third invasion wave the legion threw at them, and each time, there seemed to be more and more.

The commander turned his body to join his retreating troops. Even tho he hated the thought of running from, he knew it would be better to regroup than to die a meaningless death. But before he could take a single step, he was crushed.

Caught up in the battle, the commander had not seen the clouds part to give way to the flaming green meteors. The burning boulders rained down on the battlefield, making huge craters and crushing any unlucky person in their way. This unlucky person being the commander. And to make matters worse, once the fiery rocks had hit the ground, they tranformed into rocky golems held together by felfire. These were commonly known as Infernals.

As if to amplify the demons hope breaking aura, a massive unknown object was levitating in sky. It seemed to resemble a demonic spire which had its top facing forward. It had been forged into a crescent moon form. Inside of which, an orb of focused fel energy was glowing. Strange enough, this flying spire almost resembled a ship of sort.

The marching army of demons below it were nearing the gates of Orgrimmar.

"Always knew they were gonna come back someday, you know?"

The other member of the conversation nodded agreeingly. Crossing arms while sitting down, the other responded; "Yep, just never knew when"

The first to talk turned his head. His green eyes looking into the other pair. He sighed heavily as his eyes met the ground. "Ever think about whats gonna happen if we fail?" he asked bluntly, returning his sight to the horizen.

Clearing her vision of some of her brown silky hair, which had been tied into a pony tail, she got up from her sitting position. "Dont say that" she said, approaching.

She walked up beside him. "We wont fail. It may be an entire army of demons, but we've been through worse, remember?" she said playfully hitting her fiancé in the shoulder.

A smile crossed his face as he chuckled. "Yeah i guess we have". But the smiled still seemed to fade from his features. "I just think this one is much worse"

"Much worse?" she smiled playfully. "Come on, Owen. We've fought the first demon hunter in history and defeated the king of death himself" she began, laughing a little. "Hell, we've even ridden a dragon the size of a city and killed it"

"Yeah, you're right as always" he glanced at his beautiful soon-to-be wife. "Still have no idea how Sal could even climb his way onto Deathwings face and rip off his horn" he said, remembering the last event of the cataclysm.

"Hehe, yeah. That dragon seemed pretty pissed to have it stuck in his eye" she agreed.

Owens chuckled. "Where is Saldrok, by the way?" he asked, curious.

 _The Barrens_

Several bolts of darkness, flame, and felfire were hurled by eredar sorcerers. Each of the demons were doing their best to try and damage their target. Even a couple of doomguads were lending their powers of shadow to assist them. But they would probably have had more luck trying to push a mountian.

Their attacks were met by a burning red aura, which they just bounced off of. The target was an orc whose eyes were burning with untamed fury. Even his metalic armor seemed to be glowing from the unrelenting forces he possessed. He took each step very slowly, the ground seeming the crack beneeth his boots.

"YOU HAVE THE GUTS TO COME BACK. AFTER WE BEAT YOU TWO TIMES IN A ROW" he spoke, his voice dark, echoy and terrifying as a dragons roar. "YOU! YOU DARE SET YOUR FOOT IN OUR LANDS? YOU CORRUPT EVERYTHING YOU TOUCH. THE EARTH, ITS PEOPLE AND INNOCENT BEASTS" he voice was rising with the flames surrounding him.

The demons did not know how such a thing was possible. They actually felt...Fear? But that should not be. They should be the ones to spread fear. How could a lone mortal have such an effect?

The orc eyed all the demons as a massive feasting table, just waiting to be devoured. "I SWEAR, WHATEVER PUNISHMENT YOU WILL RECIEVE FROM SARGERAS, IT WILL ONLY HOLD A PALE CANDLE TO WHAT I WILL DO!"

And with an earth shattering warcry, he charged.

 _Gates of Orgrimmar, Azshara._

"Huh, i almost feel bad for the demons there" Owen said, slightly relieved.

"Yeah" Choc said agreeingly. "Cant imagen what horrors he will commit out there"

Choc walked closer to him and leaned agenst him, resting her head on his armored shoulders. Owen responed by wraping his arm around her, pulling her closer.

The two stood there in their own little world for a couple of moments. It was just them. No war, no demons, no conflicts, no evil. Just them. And their love.

"Whatever happens Choc" Owen started, turning his head and letting their eyes meet once again. "I will always love you"

The joy in her eyes was unmistakable. How she just loved to hear those words. "I love you too, Owen"

Both lost in this little reality, they leaned in, and locked their lips. Both felt their bodies heat up as the passion exchanged between them had been their dream for along time.

And yet, this was not meant to last very long. A orcish horn roared, the sound cutting perfectly through the pocket world the couple had made, dragging them back to the harsh reality.

Both a little disappointed their momment was ended so quickly, they returned their sight upon the horizen. Rapid footsteps indicated the approach of another. Owen turned to see an orc scout running towards them.

She stopped and saluted while trying to catch her breath. "Report" Owen said firmly.

"They've destroyed the goblin rocketway, sir" she began, small drops of sweat running down her dark green forehead. "And they're marching towards our position as we speak" she concluded.

Owens face twisted, not liking what he had just heard. But he calmed himself and spoke; "Good work, scout. Go get some water"

The scout nodded in appreciation. "Thank you, sir" she saluted and set off towards the gates.

Reaching for the spyglass in his belt, Owen brought it up to his eye. looking throught it, he could clearly see huge spires of smoke rising from the land. But then something caught his eye. I looked like some kind of flying spire.

"Hey Choc. When did the Legion get those?"

"Get what" she asked, tilting her head, a little confused.

He handed her the spyglass and pointed in the direction he saw it. "Those"

Hey eyes fixated upon the strange construction. "Oh yeah, what the hell is that?"

"Looks like some sort of spire. An energy focusing pylon perhaps?

"It actually kinda looks like a ship"

"It doesnt have anything to hold it airborne. Not like the ships we have"

"Well how else do you explain it?"

"I dunno, probably some levitation magic. Thats not really hard to learn, you know"

Choc moved her extended sight from the 'ship' and down to the ground. "Oh..."

The Felguards were alot closer than they thought. "...Crap". Even Owen could see them now.

They needed to act quickly now. "Get the demolishers into position and have the archers form ranks. Now!" he shouted.

The defenders rushed to obey the command. The heavy artilery was driven onto the hills with the archers at the foot of them. The orc grunts and tauren braves formed a line.

The Legion marched fastly towards them. Taking each step in perfect sync.

And then they just stopped. A confused look claimed the two blood elves face. "They...Stopped?" Choc said.

"Why? They're in range of the demolishers. Why stop?" Owen shook his head. He had an oppotunity. "Demolishers. Fire a shot"

The war machines hurled their own flaming boulders into the sky, leaving a small stream of smoke in their way. The projectiles descended upon the ground, towards the still not moving demon troops. Fiery explosions shattered the ranks. Green blood, aswell as burnt limbs, were sent flying in every direction.

But as the smoke cleared, almost nothing had changed. As if to mock their futility, their lines had already been replaced by other felguards.

Owen sneered. "Sons of..."

The middle felguards suddenly stepped to the side. A darker figure walked forward. An eredar by the looks of it. Armed to the teeth with black demonic armor. A massive longsword on his back.

"You now see your hopelessness, mortals?" He spoke. His voice dark and hoarse. "The Legion has come. And with it, the end of this world. Surrender now and i promise we will give you a quick death"

Neither blood elf was impressed. Owen just lifted a closed hand toward the demons and raised the middle finger.

Unfamliar with the gesture, the eredar commander raised an eyebrow. "I take your silent gesture as a no" he said reaching on his back for his weapon. A wicked sword came into view. Its double edges had been forged into many sharp hooks. Designed to not kill the target instantly. But to make them suffer. "You have decided your fate, mortals. Just remember through the pain; you never had a chance"

And with that, the army charged. The ground shaking slightly under the stampede.

Thinking quickly Owen drew his shield and sword. "Demolishers, Archers, fire at will!"

And thus, the battle had begun. Fiery boulders crushed several demons in their tracks, but only doing little to stop the tide of death. Arrows rained down among them. Killing a good chunk of demons, only to see the lines replaced again.

Choc already had her bow stretched. Her arrow pierced through the wind and found its mark between the eyes of a felguard.

The Legion were almost and the Hordes lines, fastly closing the distance between them. The eredar commander raised the sword, eyes locked on a defiant tauren and-

The ground suddenly shook. Much more than it had a second ago. "HEY"

The roar of an angry voice easily drowned all other sounds in the area. Stopping everyone in their tracks. All eyes turned in the direction the voice had been heard.

"WHATS UP GUYS?!"

There stood an orc. But in the middle of a great red fire that seemed to come directly from him. And he did not look happy at all.

Even the commanding eredar was starting to get uncertain at the sight of this newcomer.

But the two elves knew this orc. "Sal, but how...When?"

As if on cue, the orc head snapped in the direction of the demons, pupilless eyes locking on the leader.

"DEMONS. So what are you doing?"

The eredars eyes now held a hint of fear. "What are we doing?"

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing much"

"Invading our lands?"

"Invading your lands?"

"Are you!?"

"...Yes"

A deafening silence followed.

"...IMA F****NG KILL YOU"

In an blink of an eye, Saldrok was infront of the demon, holding him up by the throat. "But first, i'll give you a chance to surrender OR I'LL MURDER YOUR PARENTS"

Even the demons seemed to flich or take a step back in fear of the orc. He threw the corrupted draenei back into his army. His form still burning and visibly shaking with rage and power. His eyes and very figure seemed to glow blood red.

The demon commander picked himself up. What just happened? Regaining his composure, his fear was replaced by irretation. "Surrender? The Legion will never surrender to a weakling mortal like you" he mocked, but uncertainty still having a slight grip on his voice.

But the elf couple did not realize it, for they were focused on something else. That demon had just call Saldrok a weakling. "Uh oh" they said in unison.

Realizing the same as the elves, Saldroks flames grew as his face twisted into more rage. The ground, shaking yet again, was an indicater of this. And then, he was gone in a blink.

Silence claimed the battlefield. Everyone looked around for him, but saw nothing.

Being the first to break this trance, the eredar laughed. "Haha, running like you always are, you pathetic mortal. But it doesnt matter how much you run. The Legion will find you, no matter where you h-

A giant eathquake rocked the land, knocking everyone to the ground.

Choc and Owen slowly picked themselves up. What met their sight after that was beyond anything they had ever seen.

What just happened was not an earthquake, never had been. Where the demonic army had stood, now lay the once floating spire from before. Just ontop of a giant pool of green, red and darkblue blood.

The giant wall size building had somehow been smashed into the ground, crushing every demon in the process.

Every Horde defender stood wide eyes and mouth agape, not belive what their eyes were showing them.

The demonic building started to levitate again. No...It was being lifted. Saldrok apeared on the opposite end, holding it with both hands. With strength unimagenable, he threw it into the sky. All eyes were following it as it shrank until it disapeared behind the clouds.

The massive gathering of gazes returned to the orc, who had just won an entire battle by himself. Saldroks flames and his red glow faded away. He spat at the pool of mixed demon blood and guts.

He made his way past the still disbelieving warriors. "I do not hold back when im pissed"

Recovering from the still unthinkable event, the two elves hurried to follow their friend into the Horde capitol.

 _Grommash Hold, a few minutes later._

"Defeated? What do you mean defeated? Explain Owentheus" The Warchief demanded, standing up from her throne.

The commander in question scratched his head. "Well i mean it as i said it. The Legions invasion force have all been repelled for now" Owen answered the undead, yet beautiful elf.

Sylvanas narrowed her eyebrows. "Is this true, Saldrok?" she asked, gazing upon the Hordes strongest orc.

"Yes" he answered, crossing his arms. "There are no more demons in the barrens" he said bluntly.

Sylvanas pondered with her thoughts for a moment. "Very well, that will be all Saldrok" she said.

The orc just grunted, walked back to the wall beside the entrance and leaned his back on it.

The female warchief once again looked at Owentheus. "What else do you have to report, Owentheus" she asked expectingly.

"Well there has been sightings of these flyi-"

At the back of the room, Saldrok wasnt really listening. His attention was drawn to something else. Or rather someone else. Sylvanas.

Now to be honest, he didnt really have a problem with her becoming Warchief. He had a great deal of respect for Vol'jin and the spirits he called the Loa. He did have some respect for the former ranger-general. He knew what she had been through and what she had done. He believed that the loa made a good choice in selecting her to be Warchief. Sure, Vol'jin and Sylvanas never really did see eye to eye, but maybe being Warchief would improve Sylvanas, meaning that she may start to see her people and the horde as more than just arrows in her quiver.

But as he observed the female undead, he noticed something diffrent. Her red enigmatic eyes, normally full of resting anger and pain, now held something entirely diffrent.

He knew fully well how she looked at him, regarded him with little respect.

The way she looked at Owen was very diffrent. Saldrok saw interest in her eyes, aswell and a tiny fraction of nerviousness. And to top it off, her lips was curled up into a tiny smile.

He was quite surprised. He had never imagened that combination of emotions ever to show up in her.

However, Saldrok wasnt the only one to notice this. Chocia saw i too. And she could not understand why, but she felt a small sting of jealiousy in her stomach.

"Why is she looking at him like that? Could it be...No, that would be ridiculous" she thought. "Right?"

Saldrok continued his inner monolog about the future of the horde. But it was broken by a smell. He knew this smell. Foul and corrupting. Fel

He sniffed in the air to comfirm his suspicions, drawing a few confused glances from other horde members present in the room.

His head snapped to his left, and with a roar he slammed his fist into the wall.

All gazes quickly turned in his direction.

"Saldrok!" The interrupted Sylvanas yelled, clearly irretated. "What is the matter...With..."

Her voice trailed off as the reason for Saldroks outburst became very clear. In the orcs grip, seeming to manifest into existance, red skin armed in leather armor. A female eredar assassin was now choking in the orcs iron grip.

The other guards in the room quickly drew their weapons aswell.

"Whats this? A rat who escaped its cage?" Saldrok said. The demon draenei's yellow eyes were filled with hatred and fear. "Y-You wont get anything out of me" she uttered weakly.

Saldrok leaned in so their faces was just inches of each other. He growled, a sound which sent shivers down his captives spine. "We'll see about that" he answered. Still with the demon in his grasp, he walked out of Grommash hold.

All eyes followed him as he took his leave. "I hope he has mercy" said a shuddering Choc, the first the break the silence.

Sylvanas was the second to recover. "Uhm..." she cleared her throat "That will be all for now Chocia and Commander Owentheus. You are dismissed"

They both saluted and turned to take their leave.

Sylvanas was pondering. What was this alien feeling in her heart. It was weak, but she looked at the commander, it seemed to warm her normally cold body. She did not understand. She felt something similar when she was talking to her sister so long ago, but this was much stronger. She didnt know why, but a part her wanted to savor this. Never let go of it.

"I wonder...If...He's seeing someone"


End file.
